


Dean Plus Y/N

by HardcoreSupernatural



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Song - Freeform, lyrics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HardcoreSupernatural/pseuds/HardcoreSupernatural
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on the song 'Jake+Olive' by Mac Lethal<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R2aD5G9B74s</p>
<p>Song lyrics about Y/N and Dean's relationship.</p>
<p>*Warning: You might get some feels, sorry! Make sure you listen to the song to know the beat you are singing the lyrics below to. Thanks!*</p>
<p>Also you can find this on Tumblr,<br/>Username: imwhatwilliswastalkinabout<br/>Url: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/imwhatwilliswastalkinabout</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dean Plus Y/N

Dean Plus Y/N

 

This song is about two hunters…

 

I know in life I wont be satisfied unless I live my life with you, 

Don’t wanna live one single day apart,

I hope I die before you do.

I know in life I wont be satisfied unless I live my life with you,

Don’t wanna live one single day apart,

I hope I die before you do.

 

His name was Dean Winchester he was only 18,

Her name was Y/F/N Y/L/N,

She was everything to him,

She never gave him the time of day until he walked up to her,

gave her a slight smirk and said ‘hey’,

And she was so pretty,

He thought she was the prettiest girl in the city,

But, he knew he couldn’t have her,

the live that he lived,

He thought maybe he should leave,

But then he asked her,

You could run away with any man in the city darlin’ but it’s got to be me,

But when she said ‘No’,

His father said ‘Let’s Go’,

So he traveled America in his black Impala,

But, he couldn’t shake her,

The thought in his mind,

He couldn’t live without her,

He was sick without her,

So he left his Dad and little brother Sammy,

And showed up on her door steps 30 days later,

And said…

 

I know in life I wont be satisfied unless I live my life with you, 

Don’t wanna live one single day apart,

I hope I die before you do.

I know in life I wont be satisfied unless I live my life with you,

Don’t wanna live one single day apart,

I hope I die before you do.

 

He tried to keep her out of the life for so many years,

But things kept getting worse,

And they protected each other from the world,

Which was so dark,

Dean, Y/N, and little brother Sammy in the Impala,

All watching the world grow cruel,

And it was pretty clear,

The toll that it took,

The strength and will,

To protect what he had,

There was so much love’ within them,

That Y/N said to Dean,

I’m a stay with you forever on one condition,

We’re passionate lovers,

Every night we make sure we protect one another,

We’re half of each other,

And I didn’t wanna fight one hunt of my life knowing your not next to me,

And then Dean said,

Promise me you’ll let me die first,

Cause I just couldn’t live without you,

I’d be lost without you,

I’d be taken over by The Mark without you,

You wanna make my life prefect,

This is how to…

 

I know in life I wont be satisfied unless I live my life with you, 

Don’t wanna live one single day apart,

I hope I die before you do.

I know in life I wont be satisfied unless I live my life with you,

Don’t wanna live one single day apart,

I hope I die before you do.

 

They would never grow old together,

But they had true love between each other,

And don’t say it wasn’t true,

So even when they went weeks without seeing one another,

They kept the romance alive,

Dean plus Y/N,

Forever and always,

Until the day fate catches up with them,

The Mark, Demons, Angles,

You know how the saying ‘Pick Your Poison’,

Well Y/N was a risk-taker,

And Dean was a peace-maker,

So when it came down to it,

The last hunt with her,

Shot in her heart,

Y/N playing with Death,

Fear looked him in the eyes,

He would cry until they were dry,

And he knew it was time,

She closed her eyes,

And left with the Reaper on the other side,

Her last few breaths were the last he remembers,

No traditional hunter’s funeral,

He didn’t burn the love of his life,

The day she died,

And then back at the Bunker,

Didn’t feel quite right moving on without her,

He was half of a whole

,Cracked in his soul,

He sat there alone,

The Mark eating him whole,

He missed Y/N,

And he was so sick without her,

Couldn’t live without her,

So he said his final goodbyes,

Went into his room,

And shot himself,

Exactly 30 days later,

The Hunters…


End file.
